<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship Me by Lunamaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668917">Worship Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamaru/pseuds/Lunamaru'>Lunamaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Religious, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra is a Badass, Churches &amp; Cathedrals, Deities, F/F, Hierarchy, Horde Prime Sees All, Lesbian Sex, Let the Light Cleanse You, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Omega Verse, Religion bashing, Religion-based governing, Sexual Harassment, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Weirdly-named titles for Religious positions to make you uncomfortable, Xenophobia, alpha sex, catradora, conformity, unwanted sexual contact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamaru/pseuds/Lunamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphan Adora has only known the CoC, their ways and beliefs. She is submissive, demur, not allowed to go out past sun down, wears only skirts, severely obedient, cannot have a pet, and absolutely no sinful engagements (see also: fun). After years of rigorous education [brainwashing] at the Church of Connection, Adora is given a mission in Bright Moon, where she meets Glimmer and Bow, who introduce her to life's wonders outside of religion. But what has her running away from the only place she's known is the terrible things the CoC is and has done, along with her mentor's part in all of it. Fleeing the CoC, Adora finds herself at a hidden temple filled with images of cats, lustful passions and a beautiful deity. With nothing left to lose, Adora asks for protection and finds way more than she thought possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prayers for the Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a Halloween one-shot. It did NOT get even started until the day after Halloween.<br/>This was also supposed to be more about the absence of plot and the more pronz, but that also did not happen.<br/>So, without further ado, please enjoy and give this a Kudo, and maybe even a comment if you please! I would love to hear from you guys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell tolled, signaling the end of the hour of Kneeling. Adora’s knees were used to the brutal hour by now, but it was still unpleasant to get through. But that was just the way the world worked. Etheria was a mystical land filled with technology and hybrid humanoids that showed a new set of sexes described as Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. While the humans did not show these sexes in the beginning, as the hybrids and humans intermingled, A/b/Os were becoming more prominent. But with the rise of religions, covenants, and occults, belief systems became the governing body for many cities and those religions did not believe in the ‘xenocentric’ relationships that made same-sex pairings acceptable. As one such religion, the Church of Connection was a fairly large congregation of individuals who became ‘All Connected’, as the church taught. Colors on clothes were either bleached an ugly twisted version or white or they were given a uniform. Typically they let you keep personal items until you were ‘committed’, which happened within a week, or you were swiftly ‘re-educated’. Adora never had much to begin with so becoming the obedient, demur, and submissive 18 year old woman she was now had been fairly painless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora stood once the men had left the hall, dusting off her long, </span>
  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8f/bc/6a/8fbc6aad6d84cd273bbed48de3d49848.jpg">
    <span>white dress uniform</span>
  </a>
  <span> and straightening her white and gold cloak with a blank look to the front of the room. There, the symbol of the COC, a silver circle surrounding two diagonal infinity signs, was being held up by their supreme God, Prime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prime, connect all, give us peace in the Light,” she murmured with a bow of her head with the rest of the crowd of the Mothers before swallowing the pill they all were given. The hierarchy system was never completely understood by Adora, but she did not question it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The church had a few rules: Men were always above women. The top men were called ‘Husbands’, for they were the ones who could bed any of the women they chose and led the church. ‘Fathers’ were the teachers of the church and the ones who handed out disciplinary actions. ‘Brothers’ were at the bottom, for newly recruited and mainly younger men. ‘Mothers’ were women who took care of the needs of the men, be it cooking, cleaning, or personal. ‘Sisters’ were the same as brothers, but females, and were generally given the lowest task jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one group of women who were not sworn to men, ‘the Circle’, Prime’s hand-picked women who only served him and gave messages from him to the church. Sometimes, they were given rule over the church, sometimes, they would be impregnated by Prime himself or even sometimes they would have heathens killed. Adora wanted to be a part of the Circle, and her mentor, Ms. Widow told her she had a good chance. She just had to devote herself and give her virginity to Prime when the time was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something she was not so sure about, but she trusted Ms. Widow and the Fathers. For now, she would do as she was told. She didn’t know any better. As she walked back to her room for Contemplation, she was stopped by Husband Hordak, who gave a cursory glance down her frame before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mother Adora, you have been chosen for a special mission. You are to go to our sister church in Bright Moon. You will leave in the morning, stay for a night and return to the church the following day. Get yourself packed and be ready at the entrance by 7:45 am, I will give you all your needed items and itinerary then.” He pressed his hand up her chest until it was over her heart in a signal of connection, though Adora felt strange whenever the Husbands or Fathers touched her like that. It made her feel dirty… but no, the men were the purest, the guiding Light cleansed them… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Husband Hordak," she mumbled lowly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before leaning back and quickly looking at her feet. He hummed in acknowledgement before leaving her in the hallway. Once she knew she was truly alone, Adora let out a happy smile, giggling into her hand as she sped-walked to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yesyeayes!" Adora squealed happily to herself as she leaned back against the door to her bedroom. This would be her first time out of their religious city Thaymor, to one of the few bustling towns full of every kind of person, hybrids included! Brightmoon was also governed by a council instead of a belief system, which allowed for secular views. Oh, but music! She knew she was not supposed to like such things, but it was only a weekend… Adora pulled out her CoC rucksack, stuffing it with two pairs of socks, undies, shirts and one skirt and one dress, all in white as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora went to sleep with dreams of rainbows and interesting people that all looked different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saturday 7:43AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands fidgeting behind her back, the blond teen waited as patiently as she could for Husband Hordak to appear, warily looking around at the Brothers who were eying her. Her </span>
  <a href="https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/Hfaa913ecd1834e889d388620a4b7120ew/Cossky-Beast-Star-Rabbit-Haru-Cosplay-Costume-Women-Girl-School-Uniform-White-Dress.jpg_q50.jpg">
    <span>traveling uniform</span>
  </a>
  <span> was different from the usual church look, to better fit in with the outside world she supposed. She had a white school uniform shirt with a checkered gold and white skirt that went past the knee. She wore her white sneakers and the knee-high socks and a church branded hoodie finished her normal look. She really liked it actually, though she hated skirts. It was much more comfortable than any of their other uniforms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Adora,” Hordak broke through her thoughts, Ms. Widow right behind him as the blond straightened to attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Husband Hordak, Mother Widow,” She bowed her head respectively, happily taking the items she was given before she leaned up and kissed the Husband’s cheek as he caressed her breast to press over her heart. Widow had a stone cold look on her face, like she disapproved of letting Adora go out in the world. She wouldn’t know how right she would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, you are being given your own phone, mine and Hordak’s numbers are in there,” Widow handed her a green cased phone, a charger and a finger to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not lose this device. They are expensive… Your mission is to learn from the Bright moon church as part of your practical exam for Designation. Your Connection pills are also in the bag, do not forget to take them.” Adora brightened before she hid her grimace. Being designated could mean becoming a fully committed Mother who would be given to a Husband for consummation, or rarely, the Circle. Her chance to shine had come, but if she failed-well, she would try not to think about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you down, Husband, Mother,” the two gave subdued nods before Adora grabbed her bags and made her way to the car waiting for her. Armed with her mission and tasks, the blond blindly went forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunset Place Train Station, Bright Moon 12:08 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stretched happily as she got off the train, looking around warily before spotting the church in the distance. According to her itinerary and her phone, they weren't expecting her till 1:30pm. Her blue eyes sparkled as she took in Brightmoon in a different light. There were so many shops, foods, and people, all bustling and noisy. She happily walked into a throng of people, using her phone to look up things she didn't understand and taking pictures. Outside of a burger place, she paused, smelling deeply as she stood outside with drool slipping down her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you look lost.. Are you an exchange student?" Someone asked behind her, making the blond twirl around in alarm. There stood a short, glittery girl in jeans and a t-shirt Adora did not understand and a dark skinned boy in a short shirt and half pants, but not shorts. She blinked at them, not understanding but thrilled to meet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just visiting! My name is Adora, I'm from-" the girl caught her off guard with a hard handshake that left Adora shaking her hand out. The boy leaned in to give her a one-armed hug, leading her into the diner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Bow and she is Glimmer! Let us show you around! We have lived here our whole lives," Adora checked the time on her phone and gave a nod, sitting in a booth with the two and peering around in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So where are you from?" Glimmer asked as she perused the menu, Bow sipping on his water beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well, I'm from the church of Connection in Thaymor. I've never been to a diner before… or eaten a… 'bew gore'?" Bow and Glimmer share a look of stunned silence before they start by flagging down the waitress and ordering lots of different food for Adora to try. After explaining exactly what her church was, the blond found she was relaxing and enjoying herself. Burgers were great! So were fries! She loved food!! After talking for a while more, the two put their numbers in her phone and walked her to the church, waving goodbye. Tomorrow she would see about what times she had available to 'hang out’. For now, it was time to do her holy duties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The end of her stay in Brightmoon came too quickly for Adora’s likes: Glimmer and Bow showed her everything she had been missing from the outside world. Music was one of her favorites! It helped her relax and she learned a lot of colloquial sayings as well. Then there were books, clothes (sweats and jeans were amazing!), and art. As she explained the more deeper workings of her church to Glimmer and Bow, they made her realize that the CoC was… not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to think about. Her whole life was centered around Prime, the Connection of All, and the Light’s embrace. But what Glimmer and Bow stressed was that those types of ideals, beliefs and teachings were a way to control others-to brainwash them into doing bad things because they were taught that what they were doing was good. She thought of all the times the Sisters were punished because a Brother did something and a Sister hadn’t fixed it fast enough. Or how the Mothers were forced to have children without a choice. Adora herself felt appalled at the idea of being pregnant by one of the Husbands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she told them of how the women had to greet the men, Glimmer completely lost her mind, ranting loudly and getting strange looks as Bow tried to calm her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ADORA. That is SO COMPLETELY NOT RIGHT!” Glimmer had growled out through clenched teeth as Bow gave a nod in agreement. “That’s SEXUAL harassment!” After having that explained to her, Adora found herself reading articles on it on the way back, and then her own church and was sadly shocked at what she found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her church was definitely not good. Her church was ‘sexist, demeaning, discriminative, close minded' and so much more that the blond closed everything and stared out the window of the train with a pout. What was she to do? She was only one person. But knowing what she knew now, Adora could not stay there. She had to get out or she would get pulled right back into the deceit and manipulation! She needed a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived back at the Church of Connection, Adora allowed herself a deep breath as she gathered her courage and put on her usual smile. Ms. Widow was waiting for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother Adora, how was your stay in Brightmoon?” She asked more for appearances than to actually get a genuine answer as she led the blond down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good, I learned so much,” Adora said with as little emotion as possible as Ms. Widow forced her into a corner and gave her a long stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, while the Fathers and Mothers praised your obedience and diligence, I know better. You were Tempted, weren’t you?” she growled into Adora’s face, her hands gripping her shoulders tightly as the girl tried to hold back a whimper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I was not, Mother Widow! Pl-please, you’re hurting me!” Adora bit her lip to keep from crying out  as the older woman hissed and shoved her into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our only chance to finally get in the Circle and be part of the most influential and powerful women! If you lost your virginity-Prime will know-and you’ll have ruined everything for me!” Adora held back tears as she finally realized how little her mentor actually cared about her, forcing herself to dislodge the other Mother’s hands from her shoulders without giving herself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother… I did no such thing. I am pure, Guided by the Light. You have nothing to worry about. Now, I need to drop my things off before I meet Husband Hordak. I mustn’t keep him waiting for my report,” Widow was still glaring suspiciously at her as Adora rushed past her and down to her room. Only when she was behind her door did she slide to the floor, tears silently coming down her reddening cheeks. She had been a bit reluctant to leave everything behind but the reality of her situation was finally settling into her bones and once her tears dried, determination set her expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later, she was told Prime would be holding her Designation personally and Ms. Widow was ‘pleased with her’, like she hadn’t accused Adora of being Tempted-of revealing just how little she actually cared for Adora herself. Adora knew right then and there that she had to leave. That night she gathered all of her belongings into her bag, stole some food and water bottles from the kitchen, and snuck out of the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her luck did not progress outside of the gates of the church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never been outside at night and now she knew why. Brothers were patrolling the area while Fathers sat around a fire, drinking what Adora could only assume was the Dark drink-alcohol. But what made Adora give herself away was when she spied a tent filled with Husbands and Fathers surrounding two Mothers… She knew that Mothers and Sisters helped with ‘personal’ needs sometimes, but what she was seeing was not that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both were bound, completely naked, covered in sweat, tears, and another fluid Adora did not know but could guess. But most importantly, they were being brutally… raped was the only word Adora was in any way able to form. As she gasped in horror, one of the Brothers looked over at her, his shout causing Adora to force herself to sprint away into the surrounding nature as others started to investigate the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trees rushed by and their branches scratched over her, tugging at her clothes and hair as she fled in desperation. The yells and shouts of anger behind her told her all she needed to know. They were chasing her, the worst outcome for her escape. No, it wasn’t over yet. She just had to find a good place to hide! She thanked herself for being athletically inclined as she steadied her pace, combing through her freed hair as she cast her gaze around her. Lights were now flashing over the trees as Adora tried to see where she was going, wishing with all her might that she would make it through the night-that she wouldn’t have to go back to that fake life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-!” Adora cried out in surprise as she tripped and fell between two trees, scraping her knees as she tried to catch herself. As she panted and tried to catch her breath, there in front of her was a ruined temple, covered in vines, flowers and completely hidden in the dark. She wouldn’t have noticed it if her knees hadn’t been pressed into a stone floor tile, a stark contrast to the dirt she had been sprinting over. With a glance backwards, Adora gently pushed past some hanging greenery, letting it fall behind her as she crept forward into the temple in complete darkness. Remembering her phone, Adora shined the flashlight around at the walls, breath caught in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a temple to a deity of some sort. Pictures of cats, lions, tigers, and panthers littered the walls along with some proverbs underneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"to live fully, joyously and with love is a life worthy of my protection,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cat:56 was inscribed below an image of two women holding hands as they pet their companion lions at their sides. Adora had never seen such a beautiful image before, nor a scripture that referenced love between two people so easily. It was only belatedly she registered that the two women were indeed 'that way', another difference in moral standards between the church and real life it seemed. She quickly moved onto the next one, feeling unsettled for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"to feel pleasure is righteous, to harm others is true sin,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Apl:192 was below a split image with one side depicting two people happily making love and a cat watching over them and the other a picture of a man hitting a woman in front of two children and a hissing cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the most gorgeous, beautiful, graceful, and exotic woman took Adora’s breath away, and here she found the name of the deity:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catriela…" she whispered in awe, a shiver going down her spine as she took in the incredible details laid before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess was draped over a throne made of trees that were filled with all sorts of different cats. Her two colored eyes shined in the low light of the painting while the length of her caramel toned body simply glistened with warmth and seductiveness. She barely wore any clothes, just enough to cover the important bits and expose her furry stomach and the cat-like stripes all along her limbs. Her curly brown hair was a wave down her back, her cute black cat ears perked forward with her cat tail wrapped around her thigh like an invitation. But what made Adora’s brain shut down completely was the expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catriela was smiling softly, a fang showing as she gazed ahead. She was powerful, she was alluring, she was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noise outside brought Adora back to reality as she quickly turned off her phone light and pressed herself against the stone wall below the goddess. Once the sounds grew further away, Adora let out a breath and glanced up at the portrait, hands automatically pressing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please hear my humble plea, dear Catriela. I ask for your protection in this new world I've just come to know. Please do not let the Church of Connection find me and I will be forever in your debt." With her prayer said, the blond carefully stood and peered around the temple. It was then that she found an old book under some rubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Haven of Midnight, the covenant of Catriela," Adora read under her phone's light, tucking it into her bag with a slight smile. It would be interesting to read about Catriela and her followers… After a moment of contemplating her options, she finally found a pretty intact room with a pile of blankets, the day finally catching up to her. Making herself a nest of blankets, Adora settled into sleep, not knowing just how much her world was going to change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice purred out as the temple lit up with a red magical glow, a black and blue panther stepping forward before a clawed hand waved languidly. The dilapidated temple shifted, all the broken pieces righting themselves as the illusion of the abandoned and neglected temple disappeared. In its place, richly colored rugs covered the cold stone tiles, beautiful flowering plants decorated the rooms along with more paintings and artwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful as usual, Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  the panther mewed as he nosed a flower along the wall, sneezing as a clawed hand gently pet over his swaying mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed. We have a special guest, Melog. Make sure the perimeter is secure and get those horrible vermin away from here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Melog gave a chirrup in answer as he went by his master, disappearing outside. Caramel-colored skin stepped out of the darkness as one yellow eye and one blue eye slowly opened, her gossamer mane reaching down her back as she twitched her black cat ears. Stretching her flexible body and lashing her tail from side to side, finally, the deity stood in her full glory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catriela examined herself with a slightly bored expression, her fingers gliding over the short fur covering her body as she took in her appearance. It had been awhile since she had come out in her mortal form. But she had a cute, blond kitten to see and she wanted to dress to impress. Well, more like blow her away, keep her speechless, and have her flush a beautiful rose red for her. With a gesture down her body, Catra touched the soft fabric of her simple black </span>
  <a href="https://images.beautifulhalo.com/images/392x588/201907/Y/womens-designer-fashion-crisscross-cutout-front-sleeveless-sexy-split-front-plain-maxi-party-dress_1563335276944.jpg">
    <span>dress</span>
  </a>
  <span> with a criss-cross front and high slits that showed off the beautiful stripes on her thighs. Though she usually preferred </span>
  <a href="https://i0.wp.com/ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB10xYoqFkoBKNjSZFkq6z4tFXaU/Women-s-Office-font-b-Lady-b-font-Two-Pieces-Sets-Solid-font-b-Red-b.jpg">
    <span>her pantsuit</span>
  </a>
  <span>, her tail flicked in satisfaction as she swayed her hips, feeling powerful and sexy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect for a little, innocent kitten who had asked for her protection without knowing exactly what Catriela would demand in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shouting and anger kept following Adora, no matter how far or fast she ran. Then a hand caught her wrist, Ms. Widow’s face leering over her as Adora was thrown unceremoniously into a circle of men- Husbands, Fathers, and Brothers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She needs to be cleansed-” Adora shrieked as they tore at her clothes “-inside and out!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking with a whimper and then a shuddering breath, the blond teen curled over her knees for a moment before she began to register the strangeness of her surroundings. Where she had thought a chill would still be permeating her toes, warmth and softness enveloped her. Where she thought she’d be able to feel the hard stone tiles below her through the ratty blankets, she instead felt the support of the most comfortable bed she could imagine. And instead of darkness and loneliness, Adora opened her blue eyes to the cozy flickers of a toasty fire and the silhouette of a stranger at the end of the bed. The woman (Adora flushed as she registered how curvy and pretty [and so much skin was showing!] she was in a delayed moment) shifted with a -purr?- Adora’s breath catching in her throat as two different colored eyes glowed as they contemplated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are safe, Adora,” She was definitely purring, Adora confirmed as the woman began to crawl up the bed and consequently up Adora’s frozen body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have heard your plea and have decided to grant you my protection. Everyone calls me Catriela but… you,” Adora’s eyes could barely focus on the finger that gently poked her in the forehead before trailing down to her jaw and over her lips, “...may call me ‘Catra’.” Catra smirked with a fang glistening over her lower lip as she observed Adora gulp audibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why?” was all she managed to get out as feelings she had never felt before seemed to erupt inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You interest me, I hate CoC(k), and you are my type,” Adora felt her head spinning which wasn’t helped when Catra straddled her hips, fitting way too easily in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, to make sure you are loyal to me, I need something in return,” Catra gently dragged a claw down Adora’s neck, purring loudly as the blond gasped and shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but I don’t have anything!” Adora immediately uttered, her voice wavering as the deity simply gave her a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really… just a trifle. What I want is…” She paused for dramatic effect before she lightly-teasingly dragged her finger down from Adora’s collarbone, between her breasts, over her abs, and settling at the top of her skirt, “...your virginity.” Catra gleefully regarded the emotions blazing over the blond teen’s face, reveling in the deep flush that Adora seemed to settle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-wh-uh-I don’t-hnghhh,” Adora’s speechlessness was music to Catra’s ears, who gently took her cheeks between her hands, petting circles as she purred soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me make you feel good, my little kitten,” the blond gulped way too loudly to her own ears and she just knew her cheeks were cherry red under Catra’s soft hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Adora whispered, her blue eyes cautiously trusting as Catra bit her lower lip and rolled it between her teeth. Ooh, this girl was dangerously innocent and it did amazing and curious things for Catra. While she always felt protective of her charges, Adora was something strangely wonderful and different that made the deity feel fiercely possessive as well. Something about her made Catra want her all to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she would do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then lay back, little kitten,” Catra positively vibrated with how hard she was purring, letting her hands slide down beautifully muscled thighs as Adora did as she was told with a little hesitance before the deity hummed suddenly. Then the blond teen felt cold for some strange reason, a gasp of surprise and pleasure escaping her pink lips as Catra’s soft, warm, electric touch was now on her bare skin.  Glancing down, Adora squeaked at the sight of her bare legs, breath caught in her throat as Catra looked up at her and smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pretty little kitten, huh?” Catra murmured lowly, just loving the way Adora’s cheeks lit up and then flamed down her neck. How far down did it go? Now the rest of the clothes had to go. Now that blue eyes were following her movements, Adora gasped in both awe and trepidation as her shirt and jacket vanished underneath tanned claws. Completely naked, Adora flushed even darker as she tried to hide her chest and cross her legs, but Catra was up against her in an instant. Stilling as those split colored eyes stared straight into her own, the blond whimpered as Catra gently cupped her cheek, her blues eyes shutting as her other claw lightly scraped at her scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ohhhnnnn,” Adora found her mouth suddenly occupied, the warmth and softness of Catra’s lips so pleasant that she felt the first spiral of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> coiling in her core. She wanted more... Catra was patient with her, showing her how to move her lips, use her tongue and gently bite her lower lip. The feeling of the cat goddess against her, her fur stimulating as it rubbed over her sensitive, touch-starved skin, was beyond enjoyable. Now that Adora got the hang of it, she was pushing into the kisses, uncontrollably keening and clutching Catra’s shoulder to make sure she didn’t move away from her. Once Adora had to lean back and gulp in more air, the deity smiled widely and giggled as she watched the blond with appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh kitten, are you already appreciating my efforts? I have so much more to give you though,” Catra purred seductively, Adora’s arms gaining goosebumps at the sound. In the next instance, Adora was gasping, head tilting for Catra’s mouth on her neck and body pressing into her hand along her side. The deity smirked against her skin as she nipped and left open kisses along the pale skin, admiring the reddening marks before she reached her first prize. Her pink nipples were hard in the open air and Catra couldn’t help herself as she bent her head further. First a flick of her rough tongue sent Adora moaning loudly, her hands clenching the blankets underneath them as Catra continued her assault then switched nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnn, C-Catra, it-it feels so-hnnnngghhh,” Adora never felt so much ecstasy, her legs quivering as she let the pleasure take her. She could also feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>down there</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting wet, clenching and fluttering with each new wave of pleasure Catra gave her. It felt naughty and dirty, but also so good! But something was missing… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty little kitten, such beautiful noises you’re making for me. And oh so wet for me,” Catra slid a hand down into the blond curls, gently rubbing her fingers through the juices there. Adora choked on her next moan. Yes, she needed Catra there! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-o-oh! Please-please,” Adora begged without even knowing what she was asking for, Catra growling posessively in response. The blond girl was coming undone so gorgeously underneath her and it was driving Catra’s own arousal stirring in her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re being such a nice kitten-” she purred as she pressed more deliberately, caressing the heel of her hand against her clit as her now-clawless fingers teased her entrance. Adora’s eyes were firmly shut, mouth open wide as lewd noises escaped her without a thought. Wanting to see and taste more, Catra finally slid a finger slowly into the warm, wet heat, her own walls clenching at the feel of her tightness. So good, so tight… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-catra, Catra!” Adora called out pathetically, her blue eyes blown as she peered down at the deity, who sat back further to get a better position. With her differently colored eyes locked with Adora’s own blues, Catra slowly licked her lips before she moved her hand, rocking up and into her clit and then down, deeper into her pussy. Adora’s moans were soon devolving into wordless encouragement for Catra, the squelching noises only adding fuel to the warmth in her groin. Once she was suitably stretched, Catra added another finger, shuddering when Adora let out a guttural groan. What was it about this innocent blond moaning under her hands that was so intoxicating?? Catra got into a rhythm that seemed to work for Adora without being too much for the sensitive virgin, her other hand molesting her abs and pinching her nipples just to see Adora’s beautiful expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too soon, Adora’s first orgasm started to peak, Catra humming in delight as she finger-fucked the girl at a slightly different angle, her palm pressed firmly against her wet clit. The new angle sent Adora over quickly, her pussy walls clamping down on Catra’s fingers as the blond arched with a wordless scream. As the pulses of her first orgasm begin to recede, Adora began to shriek because Catra was not done. Her fingers were now hooked inside of Adora, tugging and pressing at a spot that made the blond see stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-oh-oh, Catra-CATRA-CATRAAAAAAAAA!” Said deity grinned gleefully as she felt more liquid over her fingers, pulling out of her and focusing on her clit with a bite to her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, Adora. Cum all over me,” Catra growled, Adora’s legs shaking as she did just that. Squirting all over Catra’s face with pulses of her juices, the blond flopped bonelessly back on the bed, panting heavily as Catra sat back with a satisfied hum. She licked up the cum all over her face, spreading it on her chest with an arousal she had not felt in the longest of times. Oh, Adora tasted good too? Oh no, they were going to </span>
  <b>
    <em>have </em>
  </b>
  <span>to have more fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good, my kitten?” She asked idly, like she hadn’t just given Adora her first and second orgasms. Said woman whimpered in response, opening her eyes to look at Catra and freezing. Her … her -cum?- was all over the deity except her face, which she was still cleaning, and now that Adora wasn’t being a complete innocent virgin, she noticed the heated look she was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora had a realization. Catra got horny… because of her? Somehow, that ignited a fire in her core again, and the blond sat up abruptly. She took Catra’s hand, curiously licking the sticky liquid stuck to her fingers. It wasn’t that tasty, but the sound that emanated from Catra when she spread her tongue over her palm made Adora breathe a bit faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to pleasure me, my kitten?” Adora could only nod at the hungry, sensual gaze she was getting, breath catching in her throat as her answer got her a purr in response. Shrugging out of her black dress, Catra let her hands linger over her curves as she revealed her naked form, groaning when Adora impulsively reached out and cupped her breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They-they’re so nice… Guess I’m gay,” Adora mumbled as she caressed Catra’s perky boobs, rubbing careful circles over her nipples. If she wasn’t so horny and turned on, Catra would have laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmnnn, ah, Adora, touch me more,” Catra moaned deeply as she arched her back and pushed her chest more firmly into her hands. The blond explored the deity’s body with awe, tentatively remembering how Catra touched her and trying to replicate it. By the downright lewd and sexual noises she was making, Adora, her face red, was sure Catra was enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blessed be, Catra was gorgeous in a way that no one she had ever known, seen or otherwise. Maybe it was because she was basically a god, but Adora was enthralled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me with your fingers,” Catra breathed out, making the blond blush deeply before the cat woman was taking her hand and pushing two of her digits inside of her. The way Catra sighed and moaned made Adora push her fingers in deeper, arousal rising at the feeling of Catra surrounding her with a warm, wet heat. Then Catra rolled her hips up and down, balancing her movements with her hands placed behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, f-f-fuck,” Adora didn’t know what other word she could have used as blown blue and gold eyes gazed at her, her hand getting wetter and wetter as Catra threw her head back and rode her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnn, you have-ahnn-such good fingers for this,” She stuttered around her moaning, her tail lashing back and forth as her walls started to clamp down around Adora’s fingers. Finally remembering she had another hand, the blond slid closer so her hand was still working her pussy between their thighs while she pressed them flush. Holding up Catra’s shuddering body, Adora pressed a third finger inside of her, her mouth meeting the cry of ecstasy that fell from the deity. They kissed harshly as Catra moved harder down to meet Adora’s thrusts, pathetic mewls filling the air along with Adora’s panting when they moved apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, make me cum-curl your fingers-Adora!” The quick instruction was all it took for Adora to make Catra cum, the blond left stupefied as she felt the pulsating walls trying to drag her fingers in deeper. Gripping Catra’s suddenly limp form, Adora eased her fingers from her wet pussy to hug her closer, nuzzling against her soft neck as the deity purred contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re such a good kitten, Adora. But I want more…” Catra suddenly shoved Adora onto her back, moving forward with blatant need in her eyes. Adora gulped but only nodded. What would she even do if she said no? But there was no way she was going to say no… Catra was giving her something so much better than anything she had known so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve done a good job so far, I’m giving you a present; one I have not given any others,” The blond perked at her words, making Catra chuckle before she pressed her hand down against Adora’s groin, thumb gently grazing the hood of her clit. With a magical glow to her eyes, Catra brought her hand away, licking her lips as Adora’s clit grew. To her happy surprise, Adora was a suppressed Alpha, if the cock before her was any indication. The Church of Connection must be using suppressants for their women, ensuring any omegas and/or alphas were not active. A pity really. But, she didn’t have to magic a strap-on dick to her, so it was a win for Catra… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… have a penis?” Adora asked with wide blue eyes, somehow feeling secure in the knowledge instead of scared or horrified. Maybe this was why she felt like she was missing something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes. You are a female Alpha- both capable of becoming pregnant and getting others pregnant,” Catra murmured distractedly as she slowly rubbed the slit of Adora’s cock, gathering precum on her fingertips. Cock bobbing as she trembled, the blond woman took in a deep breath, every muscle in her body tensing when Catra took ahold of her cock and rubbed it along her wet pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-ha, C-Catra?” Adora moaned questioningly, unsure of what was going to happen. Wasn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to move as the person with a cock? What if she came inside of Catra? Would she get</span>
  <b>
    <em> pregnant</em>
  </b>
  <span>? But she was a deity so for sure she could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ride your cock, Adora. My present to you… and me. I need to feel you inside of me,” The words snapped Adora out of her overthinking but then Catra was letting gravity do some work as she gently let the head of Adora’s cock push into place inside of her. If Adora thought feeling her fingers inside Catra was arousing, having her cock inside of her was something else entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” They both moaned at the same time, Catra pinning Adora’s thighs with her legs as the blond flexed and shuddered violently. Her body curved to hold the position before she shifted as Adora found her breath again, eyes wide as they took in Catra above her. Her purring was vibrating her chest as she lightly touched over her hips with gentle tugs of her claws. But seeing her cock inside of Catra made her hips involuntarily thrust up into the waiting heat, the surprised pleasure on Catra’s face more than enough motivation for her to continue to follow her instincts. Her pale hands stood out against her dark fur as she gripped her hips and dragged her down further onto her cock, both making enough noise for it to reverberate throughout the empty temple. Now completely sitting in Adora’s lap, Catra gave her a toothy smile, leaning down to kiss her slowly as they both tried to get a better hold of themselves. But their kiss became heated and once again, Adora was yanking Catra closer before she surprised them both by twisting them so she was on top, pinning the cat girl below her. There was an amazing smell coming from Catra that Adora found herself craving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnhhh, Adora,” Catra moaned breathlessly and something in the blond snapped as she growled, wordlessly pressing her mouth to the pulse point along her fuzzy neck. The deity chirruped happily, though she knew nothing would come of the ‘mating mark’. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a </span>
  <span>goddess</span>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shitttt-!” everything inside of Catra was focused on the mouth against her neck, her fangs itching to sink into the beautiful unmarred skin before her. She never had felt this way before in her centuries of existence and it was intoxicating to an immortal degree. Could Adora be…? She didn’t let herself think anymore as she returned the mark, lapping at the blood as she felt Adora stiffen even more inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate me, Adora. Cum in me, fuck me-” Cut off by the slam of their hips, Catra melted into the deep thrusts, howling as Adora found that spot- oooh, yesssss -Adora’s knot. It was rubbing against her clit in that way that made Catra’s already wet pussy pulse and make lewd squelching noises around the blond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, push it in, please. C-come on! Please! Fucking knot me right now, Adora!” Yowling and clawing Adora’s back in need, Catra spread her legs as far as she could to accommodate the Alpha, meeting the blown blue eyes above her with a begging look. That was all it took. The blond grabbed her thighs and used them to penetrate the cat girl even deeper, her knot stretching her before slipping inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nghhh-CATRA!” Adora cried out with one last shove of her dick into Catra before her knot throbbed and spilled inside of the deity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes!” Catra purred rather depravedly, her curtain of curls flaring around her head as she threw her head back and came around Adora. The clamping around her sent the blond cumming even more, her body trembling as she finished and abruptly falling on top of Catra. Happily wrapping herself around Adora’s tired form, Catra lapped at the mark on her neck, admiring it as she ran her hands through sweaty blond locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, my little kitten. You’re not going anywhere,” Adora blinked once before the steady, soothing thrums of Catra’s purr lulled her to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was many hours later that Catra forced herself up, rejuvenated and utterly satisfied. Gazing at the mortal who had changed her life, she pondered for a moment about the circumstances before a commotion in the main hall of her temple caught her attention. Melog’s hissing alerted her and suddenly she stood, strutting completely naked and covered in cum and sweat into the next room. At the end of the hall, Melog was a fiery red, mane sharp and pointed as he bared his fangs at the intruders. There were four of them, one who Catra instantly recognized even if the years had not been kind to the old witch. Then suddenly, the puzzle pieces started to shift back into place. Memories were making it way through her as she stared angrily at the four before taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s the CoC(k)s and the CoW,” Catra drawled as she came into view of the four, watching their eyes look over her with varying degrees of alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catriela, you’re as disgusting and pathetic as usual,” Ms. Widow, or her former name Shadow Weaver, said with a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re too late.” Catra cackled mirthfully as she gestured down her body, then cleaned her appearance, hair twisting into a ponytail, and her </span>
  <a href="https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/021/339/905/large/sol-ferrari-cross-gabri5.jpg?1571291654">
    <span>gold armor</span>
  </a>
  <span> flaring into life over her body. The four intruders brought up their weapons, Shadow Weaver scowling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly too late. You have something that’s mine-” Catra tutted, interrupting her as she held out a hand. With a happy grin, she pulled the Sword of Protection back into existence, watching understanding and terror take their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think what you MEANT to say is I found her after you STOLE her from me!” With the anger that had been simmering for centuries, Catriela struck Shadow Weaver through the chest, the satisfying feel of her bones crunching and the blood spilling down her hands fueling her hatred. Another hand joined her own, the familiar golden glow of her mate making her heart flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justice finally is served,” Adora growled as she pressed the sword even further into the witch, both watching as she gurgled and burst into nothing but air particles. The other three were already long gone, but they knew Melog was tearing them apart outside. Catra turned to Adora with tearful eyes, smiling despite them as the blond smiled back. Standing in the now familiar white and gold jumpsuit and boots, the long lost She-Ra was staring at her with love and devotion shining openly in her blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re really back,” Catra sniffed, both reaching out to hug the other without another thought. “I couldn’t remember you-only the emptiness you left…it was so hard-!” Adora gently gathered her in her arms, kissing every tear away before ending at her mouth. This time, the kiss was slow, filled with love and affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry it took me so long to come back to you, babe. They had really brainwashed me… but let’s not think of them. We have so much time to make up for,” Catra giggled cutely, her squeaky laugh piercing the cloud of regret Adora was still feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, my little kitten. Come show me how much you missed me,” Adora gripped her ass hard at the words, their soft laughter filling the once empty temple with warmth as they returned to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this! I am supremely proud of how much work went into this and how well it turned out.<br/>Please leave comments, ask me questions and talk to me about the story or whatever else! I actually have a LOT of backstory for this XD<br/>I have to thank my Discord group, Catradora Hell, for giving me feedback before I posted this because I was nervous it wasn't good enough. Thank you all, you are the best fam &lt;3 </p><p>Love much,<br/>Lunamaru</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Praying for a Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories return,<br/>betrayals are shown,<br/>love is earned,<br/>and still much is unknown.<br/>-Divinious, Higher Power of the Future and Prophecies [Some light in dark times and some hope for a better future]<br/>[the backstory chapter]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra held her breath as Adora laid her down gently, twitching at the sight of her flexing muscles and beginning to remember just how much those arms worked to get where they were. Catra unconsciously wiped at her mouth, just in case she was drooling. Not like she would. </p><p>“I can’t believe Shadow Weaver had you this whole time,” Adora gave her a subdued shrug at that, burying her face in Catra’s neck. Lightly clawing the curtain of golden blond hair down her back, the cat deity nuzzled against her mate’s cheek, suddenly realizing what they had done. </p><p>“Adora, we’re a bonded pair now,” Blue eyes shot open in shock, both staring at the other mutely before Adora grinned widely. </p><p>“As Dazzler would have said: ‘it’s about time’.” They snickered happily together, touching each other slowly as they reminded themselves of what they had-what they got back. So much was different, but their attraction, friendship and love was not. Adora could feel the tug of their fate twining them closer even in the beginning. </p><p>But there were so many questions now too. Especially as the memories came back... </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The City of Half Moon; Kitians versus the Horde </p><p>09:329:10 Cycle: Days of Little Temp Change: Planets Visibility </p><p> </p><p>The Magicats, Leopians, and Tigris along with many other hybrids were preparing for the worst. Their holy city for their deity Catriela was under siege from the Horde, Prime’s holy knights. While the Horde was a military based religion at the time, Kitians, those who followed the righteous laws of Catriela, were a more passionate, free and accepting covenant that did not believe fighting first was justifiable. But now they were backed into a corner and Catriela seethed from her realm above. </p><p>The goddess was not supposed to interfere with the humans except when absolutely necessary or if there was a miracle due. Neither circumstance was available for her at the moment. Melog pressed his head against her legs, chirruping at her as she glanced at him. </p><p><em> Help in places you can; they are praying to you, so answer those. </em> Melog gently licked her hand as she sighed and stood, her armor disappearing to be replaced by her <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tJNFSdYGvn7Frgsf3jYdTRWDx53Jy3Jv/view?usp=sharing"> ethereal robes </a>. It was the picture perfect look that her followers knew her the best in and she needed them to recognize her easily and know she appreciated their sacrifices. Stepping down from her throne of trees, Catriela fought her desire to lash out her whip as she walked over to her Prayer room. An opulent room full of moving, muted colors, the Prayer room allowed for a direct connection to her devoted believers without the weight of her full form. As she folded herself onto the plush, white cushion, Catriela closed her eyes and first found her vessels with ease. </p><p>Scorpia and Entrapta were together but they seemed fairly in their elements that Catriela would be disturbing them if she reached out, so she continued on to the loudest of the prayers. </p><p>Two young adults knelt next to one of her hidden statues, their faces bowed as they spoke quietly to the statue.</p><p>“Please. Catriela, the Higher Power of Truth and Love, take our offerings so you may in turn protect the lives of our loved ones. We gladly offer our own lives in return and will fight for your honor, glory and beauty,” Catriela hummed lightly, wondering just where they had gotten her title correct. It had been many Cycles since she had heard it from a mortal. </p><p>Blond heads were revealed, identical blue eyes gazed at her statue’s face as the deity took a moment to look them over. A boy and a girl, definitely twins. They both were muscled, a bit lean, but strong. The girl’s hair was short, as if she had recently chopped it all off. In contrast, the boy’s hair was long, down to the middle of his back. They were dressed in nothing but rags, but both had a weapon. The girl had a huge worn, wood-cutting axe while the boy had a blunt farmer’s scythe. </p><p>“Hey, ‘Ra? Do you think we’ll make it through this?” Catriela grimaced at the emotions that permeated her at those words, angry at everything and everyone as she watched these two pray for her. She had enough watching, it was time to act. </p><p>“Well, Adam, we are going to try…” the female hugged her brother as Catriela forced herself into existence. Stepping around the statue, she gave the two a soft smile as they gasped and then gaped openly. It would be comical if the situation wasn’t so dire. </p><p>“Hello, my devoted Kittens (kitians-Catriela pronounces it ‘kittens’). I have heard you and while I cannot grant all of your wish, I can give you at least this much,” Catriela stepped forward and touched the two blond heads, their rags drawing into <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/40/dd/e6/40dde6189174b63d95f25a8670afa387.jpg"> white and gold armor and clothing </a>while their weapons shared a similar upgrade. The girl, ‘Ra Catriela remembered, stood up with a grin, easily balancing the now battle axe on her shoulder as she gazed adoringly at the deity.</p><p>“I knew you would come, Protector Catriela. You are truly worthy of every praise bestowed upon you,” the cat goddess flushed darkly as ‘Ra smoothly kissed the top of her hand, a bit flustered at how easily this mortal had gotten to her.</p><p>“Yes, we are deeply humbled by your presence,” Adam quickly butted in as ‘Ra was opening her mouth again, the two sharing a look before bowing low to Catriela. Not to be outdone by a little kitten, the goddess first kissed Adam’s forehead, whispering a prayer of protection before turning to the girl. The blond girl quickly averted her eyes from the deity, a faint flush coming to her cheeks as Catriela stood in front of her with all her measured-for-mortals glory. </p><p>“Let the fates bring you home safe and sound,” She whispered against the girl’s forehead, trailing a claw gently down to her cheek as she moved back slightly. </p><p>“And something to remember me by,” The girl’s blue eyes blazed brightly as they widened in surprise from both the gentle kiss on her lips and the claw creating a mark underneath her jaw. As the cut healed instantly, a nice dark scar was left, unnoticeable by anyone but those who knew what to look for. </p><p>“Now I must go, please, take care of each other,” they both nodded, ‘Ra a bit dazedly, as Catriela let herself float away, back to her own body in her realm. </p><p> </p><p>Adora kept touching her lips and sighing happily, making Adam roll his eyes and nudge her with his shoulder. Since she was so distracted, the battle axe on her shoulder tipped and took her with it, forcing her to sprawl on the dirty cobblestone floor. They were in the temporary quarters put up for volunteers at the castle of Half Moon, waiting for the signal of the commander general, Antandra. With Adora now face down next to her cot, Adam flopped back on his own cot, gazing at their golden armor under many layers of ratty clothes. He was still not sure how it had happened but the fact that Adora had a new scar where Catriela had clawed her was evidence enough, but the golden armor was even more concrete for Adam. </p><p>“Come on, Adora, stop daydreaming,” Adam gently nudged her with his foot, laughing as she shot him a big pout. Before she could reply, there was a commotion and a strange hush fell over the volunteers as Antandra stepped into the quarters, her head held high as she slammed her signature spear into the ground at her feet. </p><p>“The time has come! Gather your strength and your courage, and join me in battle!” The rag-tag volunteers all yelled in unison, Adora, now on her feet, and Adam joining in with determination on their faces. It was time to protect Half Moon, their adopted home. </p><p> </p><p>Blood splattered across the once glistening white walls of Half Moon, bodies strewn in every possible direction. Horde clones and an assortment of hybrids littered the streets while the sounds of clashing metal and screams of rage, pain, and terror rang through the area. The civilians had been long since evacuated, but the fighting had gone on for so long, it felt like the city had been devoid of laughter and joy for years. </p><p>Adam wiped the blood off his face with one hand as he balanced his curved sword in the other and peered around for his twin. There was a yell of bloodlust to his right, where he watched Adora swing her battle axe and decapitate two clone heads without much resistance. </p><p>“Area clear,” Adam announced as his twin grinned and glanced around before they came together. The two had been tasked with taking out scouting parties and distracting the enemy with their rather magical gold and white armor. They had been quickly dubbed ‘Catriela’s twin claws’, and She-Ra and He-Man, respectively, mainly because Adora would roar before her axe was cutting down their enemies and Adam was a man... The clones weren’t THAT creative...</p><p>It allowed for the twins to lure groups away from the main fighting and take out a good number of clones before the enemy could react. But now, they were trying to find the commander of the entire Horde army, Octona Furie (Octavia). It had been a week of fighting, the troops were tired, and there was the need to put a stop to it all. Before Prime’s holy army forced them out of Half Moon.</p><p>As night crawled on slowly, the flickering lights of campfires and hearth fires in stolen homes had the two making their way to one of the few buildings relatively left alone, the Cat’s Cradle. A local tavern with many unique brews and liquors, it had been theorized that the leaders of the Horde were housed there. While the clones patrolled with creepy, unending focus, the leaders were unique and much more mortal, with boozy wants and sleeping needs. Without Octona Furie, the Horde would flail, and because of how entrenched they were, the Horde wouldn't be able to regain order in time. </p><p>It was a suicide mission in the best of terms. It was a death sentence in a stark sense. </p><p>Adora and Adam found the other group's signal before the two stomped their way in the tavern, Adora grinning and Adam rolling his eyes. </p><p>"Well, if it ain't the two pretty mooners," Octona crooned from the back of the room, surrounded by her own set of warriors and cups of booze. There were a few people behind the bar and one presence in the corner of the room that made the twins' skin crawl. </p><p>"Well if it ain't the ugly commander," Adora mocked right back and that was all it took. As they clashed together and destroyed the inside of the tavern, outside the group waited for the precise moment to strike. Which turned out to be an unfortunate turn of events. </p><p>While Adora fought Octona head on, Adam found himself surrounded, but with his skills, armor and weapon, he was holding his own. But when he glanced back to check on his twin, his senses went into overdrive. Hordak, Prime’s own half brother and top warrior, held a glowing green dagger to Adora’s back. As he went to stab her, Adam roared, thrusting his weapon wide to get some room and making Hordak pause. In the next instance, Hordak was holding his neck, green blood oozing down to his collarbone, Adam slumping to the ground as red blossomed down his side. </p><p>Adora’s cry of anguish and rage is what solidified her legendary status as the Protector of Half Moon. Octona was found in bits and pieces, her head on a sword on top of a wall. Hordak escaped her wrath, but not before slashing her side. Numbed with tears streaking down her pale cheeks, Adora returned to the statue of Catriela that they had visited just a week prior, her body covered in blood and Adam unmoving in her arms. </p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be you. You're the smart one, the one w-who was going to change the world for the better. I'm the brainless fighter," Adora choked as the tears began to fall again, laying her brother down at the statue's feet. </p><p>"He will have a place in my domain, where he will always be remembered," a quiet voice whispered gently, Adora's head whipping up to stare at the forlorn cat deity. The blond warrior wanted to be angry, to blame and accuse her of being a horrible Goddess who couldn't even protect her followers. But… it wasn't her fault. </p><p>"You-you promise?" Catriela stepped forward, gently tilting her chin up so their eyes clashed.</p><p>"I promise," was the last thing Adora heard before everything went dark and her mortality came to an end. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Angelique pondered aloud as Catriela fidgeted in front of her, her feathery lavender wings fluttering as she turned her gaze to Lady Dazzler. The old-looking female deity was gently swirling a finger through one of her ‘food fates’, her usual chaotic method for choices. </p><p>“The batter is smooth, Catty, it looks tasty!” Lady Dazzler cackled quite evilly as she tasted the mix with a hum. “And it is tasty! Angela, you must try!” The goddess sighed fretfully before indulging her, blinking at how good it was. </p><p>“T-that’s great, Lady Dazzler-”</p><p>“Just call lil’ ol’ me Razz, honey,” the deity crooned as Catriela frowned slightly, cat ears twitching. </p><p>“-Razz, so what is it going to be?” she asked curiously as both she and Angelique watched the chaotic being swing around her broom and tap the rim of the bowl. With a little POOF, the bowl and batter disappeared to be replaced by a stack of vanilla ice cream topped pancakes. </p><p>“Oh, dearies! Ice cream on pancakes-how delightful!” Neither Angelique or Catriela knew what she was talking about but nodded along. It was easier that way. As she happily began to eat the concoction, Catriela turned back to the winged goddess. </p><p>“With her reactions in mind, I believe I will permit this request of yours. Begin the necessary preparations and find me when you need me. Dismissed,” Catriela grinned widely before disappearing without a word. </p><p> </p><p>Adora was floating. She could not feel. She could only think. She could not tell if her eyes were open, and it was dark or if she could not see at all, or her eyes were closed. Memories were loose around her, a bit hazy enough to leave alone. So she floated. Until a voice permeated the fog. </p><p> </p><p>"For my champion, I give thee mortal life a chance for eternal glory. By my side and with this sword, your life will begin anew," Adora was gasping awake, arching off the bed as she took deep breaths. A sword was grasped in her hand, glowing brightly as she stared at it in wonder. </p><p>"That is the Sword of Protection, forged with pieces of you and I in it as our bond of champion and goddess." Catriela murmured lowly as she swayed her way into the light, gently taking the sword and setting it aside. Not understanding or maybe just being distracted,, Adora sat up slowly, eyes tracing every curve and detail of the beautiful woman. Damn, she was gorgeous… </p><p>"What happened?" She asked lowly, voice croaking a bit as if she hadn't used it for a while. Catriela gently took her hand, rubbing fondly over her knuckles. </p><p>"You saved Half Moon. But at great sacrifice," The blond blinked once before it all rushed back to her.</p><p>Mission: Octona Furie. The Cat’s Cradle, death sentence, clashing, metal ringing, blood spilling. </p><p>A cry she would never forget. Turning to find her twin slumping and Prime’s champion, Hordak, scowling as he pulled the knife out of her brother's side. The instant rage and grief that fueled her as she slammed Hordak away from her twin, the clone champion retreating as Octona engaged Adora instead. The battle was a blur. Blood. So much blood. But it was done. The squadron of Half Mooners were celebrating while she dropped to her knees and curled around Adam. He had a peaceful look on his face. Like he was only dreaming. </p><p>They tried to tell her to stop, rest, get her wounds treated, but she didn't feel a thing and she did not care. After she held Octona's head high above the battlefield with a mighty roar of challenge, what was left of the clone army retreated and she finally was able to take care of her brother. </p><p>"What of Adam?" </p><p>"He is part of my domain, as I promised. I have taken care of his Afterlife personally," Adora tried not to cry at that, both relieved and deeply saddened by the news, so she looked down at her hands. Staring at them made her feel… off.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>"I...I died, right?" Adora asked slowly, looking down at her pristine skin with confusion. </p><p>"Yes, you did die. But, because you saved Half Moon and my followers at great sacrifice, I gave you part of my immortality in the form of this sword. You are now my champion, She-Ra," Adora chuckled at the name, shaking her head incredulously. </p><p>"You do know my name is Adora, right?" Catriela stared at her blankly before her cheeks reddened, a pout coming to her lips. </p><p>"W-well I did not know! Everybody was calling you ‘She-Ra’," she mumbled angrily, fur puffed up around her neck as Adora tried to hold in a coo. So cute and fluffy! </p><p>"Let them know me as She-Ra. You may call me Adora," Catriela rolled her eyes but smiled despite her flustered state. </p><p>"And you may call me Catra."</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It seems Catriela has a champion now," Horde Prime drawled in amusement, Hordak kneeling before him with a bandage around his neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry, my Almighty Brother," Hordak murmured as he bent his head further, a shadow forming next to the god. </p><p>"This will surely complicate things..." the black haired deity said offhandedly as she watched her own champion settle next to Hordak. </p><p>"It as you predicted, my mistress," Castaspella mumbled slowly, "Angelique helped forge the new champion's weapon with Catriela. It is now seen as the most powerful weapon in existence." The two gods gave each other a look but Castaspella continued. </p><p>"Divinious had a prophecy as well. I was not able to get exact wording, but it had to do with Catriela and her new champion becoming most popular amongst the mortals and bringing peace to all of Eternia."</p><p>Horde Prime smirked at Sweres the Widow*, who scowled. Their plans needed a bit of tweaking now… </p><hr/><p>A century is a long time, at least for mortals. For Catra and Adora, their shared immortality was vivid: as Catra showed Adora all of Eternia and they became friends easily; melodic: as they laughed, cried and bantered together; and simply heartfelt: as their feelings of friendship morphed into a depth of love only mortals were supposed to feel. The Higher Powers never did things quickly, so Catra and Adora’s love was not punctuated with desperate needs but gentle passion. Which was why Sweres and Horde Prime had enough time to devise a plan. </p><p>It was Sweres who ripped Adora's immortality from her body, not knowing that the sword of protection was what both gave her power and held her existence. Thankfully, Adora had given it back to Catra as a sign of trust and love or else she might have been gone for good. Horde Prime had caused an uprising of the Higher Powers but made himself scarce while Sweres dealt with Catra next. Her memories erased, Catriela grew angry and emotional with no reason why, hiding in her domain more often than not. All the other Higher Powers thought she was in mourning, but never questioned why she did not say anything about Adora. </p><p>But Sweres did not get away cleanly. Caught trying to find the sword of protection, Sweres was stripped of her godliness, deemed ‘Shadow Weaver’ for her manipulations and sent into the mortal realm to redeem herself. If she could. </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I can't believe she is finally gone," Catra mumbled into Adora’s chest as they basked in each other and recovered from the onslaught of memories resurfacing. Adora hummed in agreement, petting down her mate's back with a satisfied smile. </p><p>"I can't believe we became a bonded pair and had sex after all this time," Catra scowled playfully up at Adora, kissing her before the champion could comment further.</p><p>"Probably being apart so long and you being mortal once again drew our fated bond tighter, and instincts took over," Catra dragged her hands down Adora's arms, purring intensely as the blond moaned at the sensation. </p><p>"There's so much I want to say and do to you, but Shadow Weaver was not alone in her inner workings." Catra nodded with a growl as she possessively clutched Adora’s biceps.</p><p>"Prime… that sneaky fucker." The blond chuckled as the feline muttered obscenities into her chest. </p><p>"Yes, and now remembering everything… he and Shadow Weaver were going to use me for something. I was…" Adora paused as her current brain clashed with her CoC-infested one, shuddering and frowning deeply. Catra looked up at her in concern. </p><p>"Prime picked me to be indoctrinated into the church personally," Catra’s hackles rose, her fangs glistening as she bared her teeth and her eyes slitting as her godly powers shifted over her. </p><p>"I will KILL HIM MYSELF-!" she roared as her claws dug into the blankets underneath them, ripping and shredding as her blond champion pacified her with kisses all over her face. Quickly it devolved into Catra straddling her and making out with her desperately. Their hands were everywhere, touching, reassuring and feeling each other. They pulled apart to stare in each other’s eyes for a moment before blue and yellow eyes filled with tears once again. </p><p>“I-if he had-had f-fuc-” Catra didn’t finish her sentence as Adora gently kissed her, her mouth moving to kiss over her wet cheeks. </p><p>“But he didn’t. We are together and we won’t let him complete his plans, whatever they are.” The deity let out a deep sigh, melting against her blond champion with a low mew that sent a bolt of need through the Alpha. </p><p>“Catra…” Adora whined, breathing heavily when the cat goddess gazed up at her with a smirk. </p><p>“Adora....” she whispered back, pausing with a hand pressed over Adora’s heart. “We will confer with Angelique and the other Higher Powers about Prime soon, but for now, I just want to enjoy you,” the blond flushed darkly at her words, gulping as her claws dragged down over her abs. </p><p>“Enjoy me, huh?” Was all Adora could think to say. Even after all their years together, Catra still made her heart pound quickly, passion and adrenaline shooting through her veins whenever she was around-touching her-looking at her. </p><p>"Yes, I've got so many years to make up for, and the world has changed so much since we were last together...Let us take the day, then I will take you all night," Her purr at full force, Catra’s body left tingles wherever they touched, Adora’s breath shallow and her head in a thick haze.</p><p>“That...that sounds great to me,” the blond managed to form the words even as she ran her hands along Catra’s back, biting her lip. She did want to spend time with Catra, without sex, but it was damn near impossible to keep it in her pants when the deity looked so good. </p><p>“Then, let’s get ready and go on a ‘date’,” Catra smirked rather widely at Adora, and the blond knew a challenge when she saw it. Now that their attraction was confirmed, the goddess was going to be testing her limits it seemed. Well… two can play that little game! </p><p> </p><p>"My dear little brother, it seems Catriela has done our dirty work for us," Hordak gave a nod in agreement as Prime came to his feet, glowing white and neon green as he stepped in front of his champion. A body laid behind him, covered in dark robes and unmoving. </p><p>"Now that I have the power of Widow's champion, it is time to deal with those two directly," Hordak shuddered as Prime slid a finger, bright with power, along his collarbone, the god chuckling at his reaction.  </p><p>"Capture Adora, but if you have to, kill her. It won’t do to keep this going on for too long," The champion nodded as Prime gave a long suffering sigh, turning to his throne. Languidly lounging, he pointed a pale finger to the body by his feet, sneering in disgust. </p><p>"Have someone dispose of this immediately." As his devout followers came in and began to clean the mess of the woman at his feet, Hordak stood with his knife up his sleeve on his right arm and his left hand holding a specialized magnum. While the gun was usually for the mortals and the knife for the immortals, Hordak knew he would need the gold essence bullets to slow down the cat goddess if he wanted to even get close to Adora again. But they were close to realizing their dream:</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>-Glory to Prime!-</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Sweres the Widow<br/>Light Spinner/Shadow Weaver- the widow as in the spider, who weaves and spins webs of light and dark.</p><p>I really wasn't going to do another chapter, much less two. But, I had all the details worked out anyway and I wanted to give more context to everything, even just a little bit. The amount of kudos, hits and comments made this chapter possible, so please, continue to support this so I can end on a high note in chapter 3!<br/>Happy Holidays everyone and thanks for reading!<br/>Lunamaru</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sacred Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and so sorry for the wait on this final chapter. I really wanted to do this the justice it needed and so I did not put a full sex scene as I severely wanted lol<br/>But, I spent a lot of time thinking about and working on this chapter so I hope you all enjoy anyway!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Bright Moon was just as beautiful as Adora remembered it: bustling with color and sounds, filled with different smells of food, and now with the addition of Catra in her mortal form next to her. She was the most beautiful one there, with her very … accentuating outfit showing off her curves, tanned skin and beautiful fur. She could even spy a few stripes along her thighs that were very distracting.<br/>
Adora herself had dressed up for the occasion as well, though not as revealing. She went for simple but cute, and while she knew she wasn’t pressing her own natural advantages, the blond wasn’t keen on anything more right now. Her reincarnation was still fresh in her mind: the skirts and dresses and the high collars… It all reminded her of how blind and naive and just stupid she had been.<br/>
“Hey, stop being in that dumb head of yours,” Catra murmured teasingly as she tapped said forehead with a small smirk, making Adora stick her tongue out at her. She should have known that that was the exact reaction Catra was going for as she pounced on the blond, tongues battling as Adora’s mind went blissfully blank.<br/>
“Get a room-oh, Adora?!” They pulled away from each other as none other than Glimmer and Bow stood in front of them, Catra narrowing her eyes slightly as she took in the sparkly girl. There wasn't a species of mortals that did that naturally...<br/>
“Are you… Angelique’s child? With the mortal, Micah?” Adora glanced at Catra in shock; Angelique was a stickler for rules and as the leader of all the Higher Powers, she never went to the mortal realm by choice… What had happened while she had been reincarnated?!<br/>
“W-what?! How do you know about my mom and dad?!” Catra smirked widely as Glimmer gaped at her, holding out a clawed hand as she shifted into her immortal form. Bow immediately covered his eyes, like he knew what was going to happen, but Glimmer just stood still and was blinking rapidly when Catra returned to her mortal form. Higher powers couldn't stay in their immortal form in the mortal realm without destroying their body. Then they just became vague spirits until they could reform in their own realm. Lady Dazzler was known for doing such an act at least twice a cycle… she said it kept them all on their toes. Catra knew better than to question the deity of chaos. But just for that vulnerability, deities got to have champions for protection and Catra was forever grateful for that.<br/>
“Y-you’re… Catriela? What the hell! Adora, how are you making out with a deity?!” Bow chuckled nervously as he wrapped an arm around the short girl, patting her shoulder as he looked around warily. Adora started to glance around as well, pulling Catra protectively against her side. Her instincts as the cat goddess’ champion were coming through clearly now and though Widow was gone, the unknown that was Prime was even more of a danger to them now.<br/>
“How about we go out for lunch together and talk it over then?” Bow asked mainly of his girlfriend who was pouting but nodded. Catra shrugged when Adora glanced at her, both slightly annoyed that their date had been interrupted. For now at least.<br/>
The four quickly found themselves in Bow's proclaimed favorite bistro, a little hidden gem that served flowering teas, all types of coffee, and made the best sandwiches. Once they all were settled with their food and drinks in a corner booth away from the other few patrons, Glimmer took an aggressive bite of her steakhouse pub, staring at Adora, who fidgeted uncomfortably. Catra narrowed her blue and yellow eyes at the glittery girl, beginning to hiss before Bow gently reached over and took Adora’s hand.<br/>
"It's nice to see you again, Adora. How have you been?" And that one question opened the floodgates to the rest of the blond's story. Although Adora mainly told it, Catra would cut in to add little quips of information- "We were pretty stunned she had come to us-"; "-Adora put on the moves not even a minute into meeting me! She was cocky as fuck!"- making Adora blush or get flustered. Each time Adora reacted, Catra gazed at her lovingly, which did not go unnoticed by Bow.<br/>
"Waitwaitwaitwait. Wait." Glimmer stopped her when they reached Adora grabbing the sword and becoming Catra’s champion.<br/>
"Y-you’re THE She-Ra?!" Glimmer exclaimed rather loudly, making Bow put a hand on her shoulder and give apologetic smiles to the staff and patrons who looked their way.<br/>
"Yes?" Adora furrowed her brow glancing at Catra who looked a bit flushed now.<br/>
"You're like the greatest love story ever! They put up statues of you guys in Half Moon and-" Catra’s clawed hand slapped over her mouth with a blushy grimace, her ears back and fangs bared.<br/>
"I-I forgot I did that, okay?" Was all the deity could say when Adora raised her brows at her in amusement. When their staring only grew more intense, Catra finally glanced away, sighing as she explained.<br/>
"It was supposed to be a surprise for our 100 years together…" Adora's mouth shaped an 'O' as she connected the dots-the day they were torn apart.<br/>
---<br/>
“Here, take this for me,” Adora gently pressed the Sword of Protection into Catra’s quivering hands, their eyes clashing as the deity let out a breath. The symbolism was not lost on the cat goddess; she literally had Adora’s heart-life in her hands. She whispered a few words, the sword glowing brightly before disappearing. Before she could say anything to her blond champion, Adora was holding her face with both hands, rubbings circles over her cheeks. Catra whimpered into the touch, closing her eyes as the blond leaned over her.<br/>
“Happy 100 years, babe,” then they kissed, slowly, savoring the moment for it had taken a century for them to get there. A claw traced along the blond’s strong jaw before Catra smiled and Adora felt her world scramble to keep up with the loving gaze she was under.<br/>
"I have something for you too, but we will have to go to Half Moon for it," Intrigued, Adora leaned in again and nuzzled Catra’s furry cheeks, both giggling as they held each other close.<br/>
"I'm curious but I know you won't tell me even if I ask…" Catra raised a brow with a teasing smirk that only affirmed Adora’s statement. As the blond champion reached down and tickled her sides, the warmth of Catra’s squeaky laugh and playful shrieks caressed Adora's skin like an old childhood blanket. This was home. </p><p>"This is _____ compared ______ has in st-____ you." Red eyes through a dark mask, the Higher Powers were clashing…<br/>
"Give____idow! You ca____ this!" A golden glow, a menacing laugh.<br/>
"I___ than__! All ___ of ____ -all! And it will start with you___!" Pain unlike even dying had felt. It was her soul being shredded, pulled from her body.<br/>
"Your ____ 's now, She-Ra," but something didn't go right. She felt like her existence was being erased one moment and then the next... she was falling.<br/>
----</p><p>"Adora??" Catra shook her broad shoulders harshly with a worried look in her eyes. The other woman merely gave her a tired smile before she sat up and took stock of what had happened.<br/>
“I remember… Something went wrong when Widow had me… they weren’t trying to wipe your memories of me… or to kill me,” Adora got out with a pained glare, the memories still fuzzy as she bit her lip. Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other anxiously as Catra hissed lowly, her fur puffing out at her neck and tail.<br/>
"I think we need to go back to my domain, it will be safer there," Catra murmured as she subtly took a slow look around them, though she stopped when Adora caressed her fur down at her neck.<br/>
"It was just a memory, from long ago as well. Widow is gone now and I just want one day together," Adora confessed the last bit with a nice cherry red warmth over her face. Because what she really wanted was so passionate, intoxicating and dirty that she dare not say aloud. Though by the smirk on Catra’s face, she had easily figured her out.<br/>
"Well, we will get out of your way then," Bow said graciously, though Glimmer was frowning next to him and not moving an inch.<br/>
"It was nice seeing you two again," Adora tried to be polite about it, but Catra had no such qualms.<br/>
“We have a date to finish and then a lot of fucking to do, Sparkles, so if you don’t mind-” the pink and purple girl spluttered, glitter shooting out of her ears as Bow began to laugh loudly and obnoxiously. Adora pressed her heated face into her hands, making a sad, pathetic noise that made Catra start cackling. They all left quickly when their waitress handed them their bill and a stern, but polite reminder that they were in a family-friendly establishment. Even though she was embarrassed, the blond watched Catra light up with mischievousness as they darted away from the other pair. Back to walking hand in hand, Adora couldn’t help but fall in love with the cat goddess all over again. </p><p>[Come sunlit morning, a surrender shall bring a time which is the age of joining and a shift in power.] The Place of Power twinkled with black stars on a glowing white background, each door to a deity’s realm appropriately decorated after their domain. A sunk in sitting area was the only other real material object in the PoP, which is where they all gathered now.<br/>
Angelique gave a contemplating look to the prophetic Goddess as the rest of the Higher Powers minus one Catriela started mumbling and chatting amongst themselves. Divinious shifted into her humanoid form with her prophecy finished, her eyes darting to Maraiona’s as the Goddess of Freedom and the Unknown gave her a small smile. Mara liked to call her ‘hopeful’ for she was the one who the future could be discerned from, but Divinious thought logically such words were too defined in mortal terms for her to truly understand.<br/>
But she still liked the way Mara smiled at her.<br/>
“Like, this is the first time we, like, got such a short one… what do we do or whatever?” Meha asked with her usual bored tone as she stood in her ever-present pool of ocean, her long blue hair filled with seashells, coral, and even some living sea creatures floating gently around her mermaid scaled form. Next to her, a flame erupted, making the mermaid deity roll her eyes as Halcun stretched out his flaming wings and then posed dramatically.<br/>
“I, Halcun of Fire, did not hear ANY OF THAT! But- if it will be an ADVENTURE, I-!” getting doused in water made him shriek and disappear again as Meha sighed, Preciela gently patting her shoulder in comfort.<br/>
“It is the first time a prophecy has been so vague,” Angelique muttered under her breath as she turned from the group. “But we know it has something to do with Shadow Weaver’s death, as they happened nearly minutes apart.” A short blue deity looked up at that, a smart phone in one hand as she gave a bored wave.<br/>
“Yeah, she sure gave my minions a hard time. I had to go down there myself and put her in the Cold Sleep. Death suits her,” Frayes grinned as Preciela and Angelique both gave her a scolding look before the plant-covered deity slithered forward on ever-twisting vines.<br/>
“You did not do anything more than lay her to her Cold Sleep, right? It would disrupt the peace if-” Frayes put up a hand, growling angrily.<br/>
“I know I’m newer than all of you, but the Domain of After is MY domain and I am the judge of what happens there so just butt out-”<br/>
“Hey, so we are getting off topic,” Mara finally spoke up as Prime disappeared without anyone the wiser. Except one deity who tilted her head and made her spider champion follow after him. Divinious had known for a while now that Prime was responsible for the uprising, but her place had never been to illuminate others’ intentions. But, the Deity of Connection had her worried this time.<br/>
Something was off…</p><p>"Okay, so…" Catra began as she stood in front of an archway that led into the strangest place Adora had ever seen.<br/>
"What in all of the stars is this?" Adora asked in a whisper as she watched the mortals run around in excitement.<br/>
"This is an amusement park. They came about during the time you were… well, gone." Catra bit her lip before shaking her head. "But there are so many things in an amusement park- I want to take you to one of my favorites," hand-in-hand, the cat deity paved the way through the crowds of people, dodging and weaving until they stood in front of a race track.<br/>
"Mini wheels-"<br/>
"Go-Karts!" They glanced at each other, Adora giving a sheepish smile as Catra rose an eyebrow at her, laughing.<br/>
"You're still terrible at guessing the mortal names, even though you were one!" Adora pouted outrageously, which made the cat girl laugh louder as they got in line. Of course, once they were in their machines, Adora and Catra got into their familiar competitive spirits, egging each other on as they got ready. After her first crash into the wall, the blonde got the hang of it. Like riding a horse, but with complete control… well, chaotic control. Once she caught up to Catra, blue eyes widened as Adora glanced over to see a claw popping the buttons of her clear shirt open, her black lacy bra now open to completely take in. Adora knew she was being played as she nearly ran into a wall again. She quickly swerved to right herself and caught up to the squeaky laughter ahead of her.<br/>
"Hey Adora," Catra purred seductively with a little wave before said blond gave her a wink, and pulled her hair free of its tie. The deity gulped and a low whine came unbidden from her throat as Adora finally turned to look at her with her pretty blue eyes.<br/>
"Hey Catra," her low voice curled around her name like when her tongue caressed her own-<br/>
"-shit! Fucking stars!" Catra hissed angrily as Adora cut her off, hands squeezing around the steering wheel as she crossed the finish line after her champion. Muttering under her breath, Catra gracefully stepped from her go-kart and paused on the side to just watch as Adora stood, hair whipping around her as she grinned. She would never forget her again. She just would not allow it!<br/>
"I won, Catra! The look on yo-hnnnghhhh," any further words from Adora’s mouth were caught in Catra's as the goddess hungrily made out with her.<br/>
"You're so hot when you win," Flustered and gaping cutely, the blond followed shyly behind her cat girlfriend, who was smirking. It felt more like she won now. </p><p>"They've been spotted, Prime," Hordak murmured to the magic sigil glowing neon green on his palm. There was a deep chuckle as Hordak tracked the two girls through the crowds of people.<br/>
"Let's not waste anymore time," Prime growled before the sigil disappeared and Hordak readied his gun. With a flick of his wrist, his weapon was hidden and he casually trailed after the two. </p><p>-xellent, __th ali__. Be___ ___parat___s.- Adora’s head swam as her hearing came back first, her body aching and her movements restricted by Godly power. Prime’s power, she realized all at once as she opened her blue eyes to the large, but dimly lit room. She was encased in a glowing neon green sticky cage from her neck down, unable to move anything but her head. Even her mouth was full of some weird waxy substance that made it hard to even breathe-like she was drowning.<br/>
"Ah, She-Ra. You've awakened, good." Prime appeared in her peripherals, his dread-like hair pulsing with his magic as all four of his eyes watched her. As she glared at him, her heart raced, mouth going into a thin line as worry formed a frown on her face.<br/>
"If you worry about your dear 'Catra', you're less intelligent than most mortals… She is a goddess after all. But I digress, we aren't here to talk about her. We are here to talk about-" Blue eyes widened as Prime leaned over her and touched her cheek with a leery smile.<br/>
"-you… ever the prophecy fulfilled, there must be some that resist it. And I have become very adept at manipulating them for my purposes. Like with you and Catriela, bringing about peace and harmony? No, you were supposed to become Widow's power to be immortal once again. Not that I was going to allow that. Catriela stabbing Widow had been a blessing. It allowed me to gain more power earlier than planned," he ran a fingernail over Adora’s encased chest, eyes neutral as he paused to look over the rest of her.<br/>
"We were going to have fun, you and I. I was going to connect with you, show you that I am a gentle God but you just had to be curious," Adora felt a chill go down her spine as his eyes traced over her body more thoroughly, her heart racing as she felt a familiar presence. Catriela stood rigidly at Prime’s side, the fur at her neck puffed up and her tail swaying behind her.<br/>
“Let. Adora. Go.” She demanded through gritted teeth, baring her fangs but only closing her fists tighter when Hordak appeared in Adora’s view with a gold gun.<br/>
“Give me your immortal powers, and you AND Adora can go free,” Both women were shocked at that, because no deity had ever consumed another. The power alone…<br/>
“...could take over the other Higher Powers,” Catriela said aloud with her ears back, eyes glistening. Prime's face morphed into a haughty smirk, shrugging as he gently patted the feline Goddess' cheek.<br/>
"Any other Higher Power and champion would not be enough, even Angelique. But you… you two were destined to gain more power than the rest in the age of peace, more than ever before. Truly marvelous," Prime sighed happily as Adora and Catra made eye contact, the champion trying to convey that she shouldn't do it.<br/>
"What would it be like to not have to worry about your realm, your duties and to peacefully live with your lover for as long as your mortal life shall last? To be the bonded pair you've always wanted, to have that perfect house, that perfect family of your own?" Blue and yellow eyes dilated at his words, her breath uneven as he wove the perfect image for the two. Catra could imagine the cozy, warm house, the litter of kittens that would run around their ankles as they led their family on a walk through the park… the night time filled with rocking chair stories and sleepy kittens mewing happily as they are tucked into bed. She could imagine those blue eyes alight next to her as they retreat to their bedroom, intent on proving that their passion never dies.<br/>
Then she was reminded of those blue eyes losing the light in them, watching Adora die while holding her already dead brother. Realizing as her memories returned and her claws dug into Adora’s back that her missing piece had been found and that she never wanted to be away from her ever again… that century of agony, of not knowing what she was missing, of solitude and pain that she could not control… of missing her other half.<br/>
They would say that love won that day but really… Catra knew she was selfish.<br/>
"I, Catriela, the Higher Power of Truth and Love, of the Domain of Mischief, Cunning and Honesty, so do give thee, Heldios Premalus, the Higher Power of Connection and Disconnection, of the Domain of Control, my immortal power."<br/>
...a surrender shall bring a time which is the age of joining...<br/>
Adora watched in pain, love and desperation as her goddess was engulfed in a vortex of colors. Prime lifted a hand and all the colors drained away into him, leaving a shaking, pale Magicat barely standing. Adora was suddenly freed from her prison, gasping loudly as she sat up.<br/>
"Adora…" Catra mumbled as she reached for the blond, their hands meeting as Prime cackled and a pressure, unlike either had felt, crushed them. They crumbled together on the table Adora had been laying on, unable to move from the power now emanating from the omnipotent God.<br/>
"Isn’t love wonderful? It makes sense that you are-oh excuse me- were the Higher Power of Love, since you sacrificed everything for it,” Catra hissed pathetically at Prime, Adora protectively covering her.<br/>
“Hordak, you know what to do.” With a flash of sickly green, Catra and Adora knew no more, hands still firmly wrapped around each other.</p><p>Hordak had been Prime’s champion for what must’ve been centuries if not a millenia. It was difficult to remember a time when Hordak was separate from his God, not even to say that he was a mortal at some point. He had to have been though, right?<br/>
After the Battle of Half Moon, Hordak had gone into hiding to recover from the wounds of the fateful battle when a strange creature popped up in front of him. Her voice should have grated on his nerves-her incessant chatter should have been annoying-her lack of personal space should have made him uncomfortable but…<br/>
It only made him feel warm.<br/>
Entrapta made him want to know the truth of his mortal life-the feelings of love-Catriela’s powers. It was for the eccentric genius that Hordak deposited Catra and Adora in the temple of Catriela where they first re-met, and not sent them straight to Frayes’s domain. As he placed them on the bed, he sighed heavily, shaking his head.<br/>
“Your protections are still in place here, so you can have one last moment together before you have to decide. Your peaceful life or saving the Higher Powers?” With that, the champion left. </p><p>Everything felt heavy. Part of her felt reduced to nothing, and no matter how she searched, the emptiness kept stretching. Then she opened her eyes. Pressed securely against her, blond hair spilled onto her furry tummy where Adora was snuggling sleepily, her hands gently caressing along Catra’s hips. The now mortal Magicat realized what she felt was life-the lack of immortality and power, but life. With Adora. A purr started deep in her chest as she basked in their moment without another thought. For some reason, and very inappropriate for the circumstances, she felt … horny. Like unusually so. The mark on her neck throbbed and all at once, Catra realized, again, she was a mortal… but apparently an Omega mortal now. Her body was heating up, every part of her fully aware of her Alpha.<br/>
"F-fuck me!" Catra moaned breathlessly in both arousal and frustration as she rubbed her nipples through her thin bra until strong hands caught hers and held them captive. Then she gazed into stormy ocean blues, the scent of rain-soaked trees and honeysuckle filling her nose and the taste of home-made applesauce tingling over her tongue.<br/>
"My mate," Adora growled in response, grabbing her bra and ripping it off of her in an arousing display of strength. Catra rubbed their hips together in search of friction, her lips finding Adora's in a desperate plea for more. The blond happily obliged, her tongue stroking along the roof of her mouth before they battled for dominance.  </p><p>	“Hope?” Mara questioned gently as the other Goddess drew her away from the others, her humanoid form flickering as she turned to regard Mara.<br/>
“My purpose was only to give the prophecies-to shape the future to how they see fit-but this is not…” Divinious grasped Mara’s hand, their powers reacting with an electric tingle. “You must find Adora and Catriela. Get the Sword of Protection, and remake this world,” Maraiona’s face morphed into confusion and sorrow before she stepped forward and hugged Divinious. Frozen for a moment, Divinious glitched as Mara stepped back, her cheeks faintly pink as the other Goddess giggled at the reaction.<br/>
“You are more than just a purpose, you are loved,” With that, Mara kissed her quickly before turning and disappearing, leaving Hope behind. </p><p> </p><p>	Angelique noticed him standing at the edge of the Place of Power with a foreboding punch to her throat. The champions of each of the Higher Powers lay crumpled at his feet, his signature neon green power connected to each. With a lazy flick of his wrist, the connections destroyed, but so did the champions. All the Higher Powers appeared as their champions screamed, shrieked and gave their last breaths, their blood spurting all over Prime. Preciela was the first to break the silence, dropping to her knees with a heavy sob as her flowers wilted. Scorpia’s body laid behind the God of Connection, the light in her eyes already faded.<br/>
“They are so easy to crush once you take away the immortality bit,” was all he said before Preciela came roaring at him, vines slashing and reaching for him as the flowers that once were peaceful and beautiful turned into deadly sharp weapons.<br/>
“Status of Catriela?” Angelique called to Divinious, who had already fallen back to look at flashing data over her optics.<br/>
“No data found.” She intoned as Meha, Halcun, and Preciela timed their attacks, water engulfing Prime’s hands and feet while fire raced over his body and vines tore into him. Pure white glowing blood spilled from the wounds on him, but he only smirked in response.<br/>
“Is that all you got?” Wires appeared wrapped around the three’s necks, cutting in deep as Prime freed himself of their powers. Frayes froze his wires, breaking them momentarily as the Higher Powers regrouped. Angelique put up a forcefield around them that made Prime pause in his pursuit, his four eyes watching them in amusement.<br/>
“How is Heldios so much more powerful than us?!” Meha groaned angrily as Halcun knelt next to her with a serious look on his normally happy face. Preciela shook her head, lost for words as she clenched her hands into fists.<br/>
“Heldios Premalus: Power currently stronger than all of our combined powers. Reason: Probable that the absent Catriela has given up her power to Heldios Premalus,” Divinious reported with tiny glitches as she internally ran the numbers of a successful chance at defeating him.<br/>
“...the prophecy was about him, huh. But there must be a way to stop him,” Angelique murmured as the other Higher Powers looked to the prophetic Goddess.<br/>
“One possibility. Maraiona, Catriela, and She-Ra, the Sword- we must do all we can to slow him down.” Frayes gave a somber nod as the other Higher Powers gave each other measured looks. They would either be consumed here or die slowing him down. Angelique stood with her wings fully extended, the others following suit and unleashing their full deity forms. Frayes was covered from head to toe with ice, wielding a giant ice axe that seemed exceptionally sharp. Preciela's skin turned to a rough green bark, hands and feet into vines. Halcun spread his arms, fiery white feathers dripping down to form his wings. Meha let out a roar, her skin morphing with dark sea green scales as her razor sharp teeth glinted. She stood on two legs this time, her hair alive behind her as it floated and swayed like the ocean.<br/>
“What is he trying to do, anyway?” Hawke asked with a confused pout, twirling his moustache absently with a finger as his body flickered with wild flames.<br/>
“He is going to take our powers too. Then all of us-the mortals-our realms-Eternia will be gone,” Divinious noted that her vocal chords were thrumming with an emotion, her eyes bright as she locked onto Prime.<br/>
Determination. </p><p>Time was a strange thing. Mortals begged for more, immortals did not understand the need, and the only one who could control it never mentioned she could.<br/>
Watching as Catriela and Adora made the most of their time, Lady Dazzler hummed in thought before she stepped forward and smacked Maraiona in the head with her Broom, stopping the other deity in her tracks as she grunted in pain. They were in the forest outside of Thaymor, only a mile or so away from Adora and Catriela. Mara’s scrying pool rippled, the image of the two lovers disappearing as the goddess turned to the chaos bringer.<br/>
“W-what?! LAdy DaZZlEr?!” Mara groaned in frustration and confusion, backing away when her Broom hovered closer.<br/>
“Leave them for last, dearie. There are a few things we need to do before then. First-” she was already striding away with Mara trailing behind her.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, Adora,” Catra whispered against the blond’s throat, her fangs dragging across the pulse point there. As its beat quickened, gentle hands caressed over her fur, calming the Magicat as Adora hummed.<br/>
“For what?” she asked instead of vehemently refusing the apology like her first instinct was.<br/>
“For… never letting you have a normal life, for forcing you to be my Champion-to be immortal with me-” Catra shuddered as Adora took her face in her hands and made her look up at those stormy blues.<br/>
“I don’t regret any of it, Catra. If I had to, I’d endure it all again just for this moment with you,” Catra chuckled even as tears slid down her cheeks, giving her champion a smirk.<br/>
"You always were the sappy one…" </p><p>---Sword of Protection; ♡¿¡&lt;=_/¤---</p><p>Razz knew in a moment of complete clarity that the details were fuzzy and fractured for a reason but as Mara informed the former champion and deity of the calamity that was Prime, she knew it did not matter. What mattered was making sure she did her best… to… hmm? Was that apple pie she smelled?<br/>
"Come along dearies, we don't have much time!" Lady Dazzler cheered as she ushered the group out of the temple and into the chaos that was the fight of the Higher Powers. </p><p>A pile of ashes lay at Prime’s feet, the red feathers of Halcun still drifting down as a bloody Meha shrieked in fury and heartbroken misery-unable to move. Preciela was still standing, though barely, Frayes’ body was broken into icy chunks (though she could not be killed) and a fading Angelique was being assessed by a glitching Divinious. Prime had a few glowing wounds but nothing compared to the carnage he left in his wake.<br/>
"Come now, I'm getting bored! Just give me your powers…!" With a dramatic flip of his hands, wires wrapped around the most vulnerable, leaving Divinious and Angelique to watch in horror as he pulled the other deities to him. A sickeningly green light enveloped them, their powers surging along his wires and settling into him. Divinious frowned heavily, pushing Angela back as she focused on her objective.<br/>
"It will all be over soon," was all she said before she launched herself at Prime, disrupting the connections as she stabbed and slashed at the overpowered god. She could keep him occupied for the time needed for the four to return-she had analyzed his moves, recognized his weaknesses that would slow him down.<br/>
Four minutes. White blood splashed. Circuits sparked. Divinious withstood the force of Heldios Premalus by herself for four minutes.<br/>
"Curious," Prime sneered as he straightened to his full height. "You usually leave the fighting to the others, what changed?" Divinious peered at the omnipotent God, spying Maraiona over his shoulder.<br/>
"Hope," was her last word with a soft smile as Prime growled and used all of his wires at once. They sliced her cleanly into pieces. Maraiona's silent tears went unnoticed as she handed the Sword to Adora.<br/>
"Dazzy, make sure they get through this," Razz stopped her though, shaking her head as Angelique spread her wings wide. The other Higher Powers gathered around her, varying in brokenness but still going.<br/>
"You're the only deity left who can do this," Razz said with an intense look in her eyes, forcing Mara to stand down. She took the sword in her hands and tried to focus.<br/>
As the other Higher Powers threw their powers at Prime, Catriela and Adora stood in shocked horror at what had happened because of them. As each deity was thrown aside, Catriela growled loudly, Adora scrambling to grab her as she darted forward, but falling on her face. Her claws extended and slashed over Prime, who merely gave her an unimpressed look. Then his face contorted into a strange smile, the Magicat having enough sense to jump back, but it was futile.<br/>
“CATRA!” Adora cried out as wires stabbed all over the former goddess’s body, though even as blood spilled, the wires glowed and pulled taut. Sickly green engulfed Catra as she struggled, a wordless scream her last expression as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. With a blink, neon green eyes took their place, her head swiveling unnaturally to stare at Adora. Frozen, the blond let instinct take over as Prime laughed and Catra attacked.<br/>
“I was going to kill you both slowly for causing me so many problems AND my champion betraying me. But, I thought dying by each other’s hands was more suitable.” With that, Prime manipulated Catra’s body with a swish of his hands, Adora blocking and dodging with tears gathering in her eyes.<br/>
“Cat-Catra!” Adora called with a catch in her voice, fumbling and crying out as Catra managed to slice straight down her back. Fresh blood spilled as she collapsed to the ground, Catra over her with a feral grin. A Broom slammed into her head, Catra staggering away as Prime growled in irritation. Adora stood shakily, tears now dripping over her flushed cheeks.<br/>
“You cannot stop me!” Prime yelled in anger, but grunted and struggled as Angelique wrapped her wings around him, Preciela twining vine after vine over him, and Frayes and Meha working together to wet and freeze him. Catriela regained control of herself, crumbling to the ground and shivering harshly. Adora was by her side in an instant, pulling her into a hug and holding her tight.<br/>
“Cat,” Adora struggled to hide her panic but a gentle claw forced her eyes to the yellow and blue ones.<br/>
“My … kitten, I hurt you,” Adora shook her head, smiling through her tears. She did not get to respond as Prime screamed and everyone fell to the floor under the pressure of his power.<br/>
“ENOUGH WITH THIS! You will ALL become part of the LIGHT!” As a neon green power surged over them, a blazing rainbow countered it, making Prime freeze as horror etched over his features.<br/>
“Adora, Catra, please find each other again. I will try to make sure you do. And Divinious… my Hope…" she trailed off, biting her lip. Maraiona held the Sword of Protection in her hands, the power of all the deities flowing into it as Adora and Catra clutched each other in sorrow and agony. Lady Dazzler gently rested her hands on Mara’s, giving her a small smile of encouragement.<br/>
“It’s alright, dearie, we’ll take care of them together,” Prime’s green eyes widened in fury as Maraiona and Dazzler closed their eyes, engulfed by the light of all of the deities’ combined magical power. It quickly spread through the room, taking Prime, Angelique, and the rest of the Higher Powers with it as it made its way to the former cat goddess and her champion.<br/>
“I love you, Adora. I love you so much,” Catra choked out as she clutched the blond closer to her, crying into her chest when the blond pulled her into her embrace.<br/>
“I love you too, Catra. I always have and always will, in this life and all the rest,” Blue and gold eyes glistened with tears as they met her watery ocean blues, both smiling sadly.<br/>
“You promise?” their hands clasped tightly together as the light grew ever closer, lips touching one last time.<br/>
“I promise,” was the whispered response before everything they knew disappeared. </p><p>Epilogue</p><p>	The sound of birds in the distance made the little girl pause, her eyes wide as she looked around to see if anyone had spotted her. When she deemed herself adequately safe, she continued deeper into the forest. She had been coming to her little hiding place for a while now when she felt sad or terrified. It helped calm her to be surrounded by nature. Today, the little creek was what took her interest, the faint croaking of a frog getting her excited. She caught the scared creature and happily pet his head before another noise made her freeze in place.<br/>
“Hrumph?” The girl peeked around a tree to a little clearing where a box sat shut, but was moving.<br/>
“Hello?” She called as she cautiously walked forward, pausing when the movement stopped. Opening the flaps of the nondescript box, she gasped loudly, grinning widely as she tipped the box over. With a muffled cry, the fuzzy creature tumbled into the grass, the little girl right next to her.<br/>
“You’re cute!” she cooed, tentatively reaching out to pat the top of the creature’s wild mane. A deep growl stopped her, so she let her hand drift down to where a pair of eyes were staring at her intently.<br/>
“N-not cute,” the creature mumbled slowly, shaking out her fur as the other girl smiled widely.<br/>
“I’m Dora, I named myself,” she stuck out her hand again, yellow and blue eyes darting to it and back to her face.<br/>
“More… like ‘Adora’-ble,” the creature mumbled, but startling as Dora clapped in excitement.<br/>
“I like that better! I’m now Adora! Who are you?” the other girl frowned heavily, ears going back as she curled in on herself.<br/>
“Hey, it’s okay! I can name you? How about Kit...ty?” The eye roll she got was enough of a response.<br/>
“Okay… then how about Cat-ra! We can both be ‘Ra’s!” Fangs glinted as the cat-like girl smiled for the first time.<br/>
“I like that,” Catra admitted, gasping as Adora smooshed against her. “B-but not be-because I like you or anything…!” The blond giggled uncontrollably, rubbing their foreheads together.<br/>
“Okay, Catra. If you want, you can come with me?" With a nod, they snuggled together in their innocence and bonded in their uninterrupted moment, unaware of anything else, presently or in the past or future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is it! Thank you all for coming on this journey with me. I appreciate all the kudos, comments and views on this story.<br/>You guys really made it possible for me to finish this fic and I hope you continue to do so in the next one I have coming up as well. I think you all will really like the plot for it ^_^ (Titled as of present "You are a Hero")<br/>So, there are many things left unsaid in this fic and questions people may have. That is intentional for several reasons, one being that I want to see what you guys come up with and two, I like a good mystery lol<br/>So thank you all so much again and until the next fic,<br/>Love always<br/>Lunamaru</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>